Naruto Uzumaki: King of evil
by Chaos-Order-Oblivion
Summary: What if naruto found a scroll telling him his family tree? What if they were all evil and power full and he got there powers? God like smart semi evil naruto, Sakura Saskue kakashi bashing
1. Rise of the king

**Me: Well, this ideas been rolling around in my skull and it must be sent**

**Drake: You aren't very consistent, are you?**

**Me: HEY blame my brain, after all you live there.**

**Drake: Yeah, and it looks like some kinda evil fortress**

**Me: … Yeah well… evil is WAAAAAAAAY to much fun, I mean no rules but your own.**

**Drake: True, but I digress, lets get started shall we?**

**Me: We shall, we shall… OH yeah I own nothing, and I will say it only once right here and now… Now lets get it started in here.**

We start our tale in the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. Our hero, a small seven year old boy with the brightest blond hair you will ever lay your eyes on with wide blue eyes. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. His clothes were little more than rags. One thing of true interest was the scroll that was clutched in his small malnourished frame.

He found it just lying there after the last beating by the villagers. How he hated them, and he always wore a mask of idiocy to fool them. Always saying how he'd become hokage and protect the village, he'd rather see it burn. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

He was trying to figure out how to open it when he saw a small little bowl like indention. Thinking for a brief moment, he placed the tip of his finger into the dent. He felt a small twinge of pain told his finger was cut. He pulled it and saw a very small trail of blood, and a little in the dent. The scroll then opened and a large blast of light surrounded the child.

For a moment, his body felt warmth, the kind you only get when your loved. Then he saw the words at the top of the paper, it said 'Namikaze family tree'. At the very top it showed him and his parents Minato and Kurenai Namikaze. He knew about his father, but not his mother, and when he looked, he became very, VERY pissed. It turned out that she was alive and had abandoned him because she was like all of the others in this village.

Then he looked and saw that two names were off to the side. He looked at them and his blood boiled. Over there names were the words 'Godparents' and there names were Tsunade and Jiraya. That was not what got him angry, it was the fact that they were HIS godparents, and they never even once entered his life.

He looked down the list and saw the words 'Historical ancestors' The first looked to be in his twenties with no hair and a strange yellow biker suit, he was his Great great grandfather. His name was Cole McGrath. Evidently he helped the sage of six paths fight the juubi or 'Beast' as he called. He had power over electricity, even being able to bring down huge bolts from the sky. His other title was 'Scourge of Empire City'.

The next picture showed a being with pitch black skin. His face looked like that of a jack o' lantern. Plus he had no hair, just blue fire on his head. His name was just Demongo. He had the ability to take a warriors essence and use it against his enemies. Apparently he was killed by the one he served, but not before passing on his genes.

A little further down the list showed a being in strange black armor. His helmet had many spikes on the top and all in all it looked very cumbersome. It said his name was Sauron. The scroll claimed that he was nearly in control of the whole world until the object of his power was destroyed, this object was… a ring.

The last person on the list was evidently more power full than the others, plus he had two pictures, one looking human, while the other looked like a large dragon. His face was hidden by a white mask that looked to be splattered with blood. His name was Jack of blades. He had nearly taken over the world as well, until a hero showed up and killed him twice, of course when the hero put one the mask both of there genes were pasted on.

At the very bottom it said 'this is to whomever of my… family happens to live through the impossible, this family tree will go to my last descendent. I know who you are Naruto…' Now Naruto's curiosity was peacked, these words were fresh, ' If you are wonder who I am, I am Jack of blades, and after you finish reading, the powers that are your birth rite will be yours. My magic, Saurons magic and wraiths, Demongos ability to steal essence and fly, Coles lightning powers which will, because of the five elements now existing, you have all the elements at your control. Plus with deals I have made with beings of great power, you will bear the Marks of chaos, the catan, the hive mind, the lich king, and the horned rat, and many other things that will appear later . In terms easier for you to under stand, you are practically a god, Plus you have that fox sealed in your gut. Well, your powers will activate right about… Now.'

"GHAAAA!" the scream of pain that was coming from the small boy's lips was loud enough that the village was able to hear it. This caused the villagers to head for the noise, hoping to finally end the boy's life. Meanwhile the kid was on his knees panting from the pain that, just as quickly as it came was gone. It was replaced by a feeling he never felt before, euphoria, Pure and utter ecstasy.

When he raised his head, his eyes were blood red, his canines sharpened into fangs and his nails sharpened into points. His hair had turned from blond to black with red streaks in it. His mind seamed slightly jumbled, but the new information set after little while. He then realized that in the new information was how to use every one of his new skills.

After standing up, he heard what sounded like an army out side his house. He walked over to the door already knowing that most of the village's people were outside demanding his blood. Well, they wanted him, there gonna get him.

When he opened the door, he saw dozens of people, ninja and civilian alike all ready to attack the small child. Of course his new appearance was very unsettling, one nin with a very low IQ charged the kid yelling, "IM FINISHING WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED DEMON!" when he was within two feet of the boy he raised his hand, witch was covered in black and red lighting and shot a single bolt.

It caught the ninja by surprise and knocked him down, when he fell Naruto calmly looked down at him, raised his arm, and placed his hand on the damned nin's face. Jagged lines of energy ran up Narutos arm and into his chest. When he removed his arm, you could see the dried up husk of the man, not even a spark of life in him. When he raised his head to look at them, his eyes had no emotion in them.

He then raised his arm and brought his hand into a snapping position, and with one flick of his wrist made the noise that would seal there fate. _**SNAP! **_With that, several arms ripped up from the ground, some looking like pure bone, others looking metallic, while some looked vaguely insectoid. When the creatures at the end of the arms fully pulled themselves out, many of the would be attackers pissed themselves. Some looked just like what you'd expect of a skeleton, holding swords and shields. Others looked like metal skeletons holding strange tubes that glowed an eerie green. The last of the creatures looked like gigantic bug people with claws and scythes for hands. They looked at Naruto expectantly, waiting for an order. One of the ninja in the crowd, and ANBU with a blank mask that had been fooled by the villagers that the demon was going to kill them, now looked on in awe at the boys power, and also felt horrible, she saw the empty look in his eyes and could not help but think, 'I helped make him like this.' For this was not the first time she was fooled by the idiots in the village.

As his eyes skimmed over the people in the crowd, his eyes locked with hers, and seemingly reading her thoughts he said in a dead tone, "Kill all but that ANBU, bring her to me."

And with that the blood bath began. The skeletons moved with speeds that went beyond that of a low chunnin and started hacking away. The insects pounced and began to violently rip them apart, lapping up the blood that was spilled and eating the flesh off the bones of the fallen, finally the machines took fire with there weapons, anything that was hit turning to dust. One machine that looked rather serpent like grasped the ANBU and pulled her to the leader of the slaughter and dropped her before him.

He looked at her for a moment, memorizing her body for later and said in the same dead tone, "Do you truly feel sorry for the actions you have done?" She simply nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "What would you do to prove it?" At this she thought for a moment, what could she do to try to make it up to him, and before she could open her mouth he said again, "I do believe that one of your arms would suffice, don't you think?" She stared at him in horror, true she wanted to apologize, but one of her **arms?** Her mind told her that it was necessary to clear her conscience, while her body said no.

He looked on with patience that she would either lose an arm or her life. His body tensed when she said in a shaky voice, "O-ok, j-just please let m-me live." "Well now, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said while raising a strange blade up. "This will only hurt for an instance." He assured her before lopping her arm off with one swing of the strange weapon. He told her the truth when he said it would hurt for a moment, but that moment was the most painful in her life. The pain was so great she lost conciseness.

"Well, better get her to a hospital, sparing her is useless if she dies" he said in that dead tone. He grabbed her and ran to the hospital on the other side of town, before heading to the Hokages tower. He had quite a few surprises for his Jiji.

**Well, this is my first attempt at a naruto story so I hope its good. Also, this story will have a god like** **Naruto. Nothing will stop him for long, well maybe some old family enemies… Yes that would work well. Any way, I did this because I can't think of anything for my other story, I Will return to it, just later. Also, the whole kurenai being Narutos mom and abandoning him was inspired by the fic, Decaying love under the Kurenai naruto archives. By for now**


	2. Kings demands

**Me: … **

**Drake: You ok?**

**Me: …**

**Drake: Helllllllooooo? Anyone home?**

**Me: So… many… visitors**

**Drake: Snap out of man! (punches in gut)**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL MAN!**

**Drake: finally! You've just been sitting there, it creeped me out.**

**Me: well yeah, I mean I got 190 visitors in one day.**

**Drake: … and only one review?**

**Me: that's what stunned me, I need feed back people, otherwise I lose my muse, And thanks to the one reviewer, Ferpeinrikudou. Also, for all you people not reviewing, in the words of Peter Griffin 'Come onnnn, Coommmme ooon.' Also, at the end of the chapter I will tell a little about each of narutos family and powers. Now lets start.**

Naruto's P.O.V

As I jumped from roof to roof on the way to see the old man, I looked down to see the looks of fear on the faces of those under me, I guess it has something to do with the one right behind me. I landed to get a better look at them. The first one to land was one of the machines, or Necrons as they should be called. Its body was like that of a serpent, it's head a skull, two large shoulder guards on its back, one arm ending with claws, the other looked like a needle. If you looked at the bottom of it, you would see several whip like tentacles floating above the ground. It was a wraith.

The next to land looked like some bug-bat spawn with arms. It was at least twice my three foot tall body. Its head had a hard shell on top covered with ridges. Its mouth hung open revealing a mouth full to the brim with razor sharp teeth. Its feet ended in what looked like hooves. Its hands fused into a organic gun that the Tyranids favored. Its wings were made up of a thick membrane to keep it in the air. Its tail ended in a sharp point. This creature was a Gargoyle.

The third and final being was at least eight feet tall, wearing armor that was the color of dried blood. On it's back there was a large backpack like device that would exert enough force to propel the two ton titian into the air. The feet of the armor ended in talons. In each hand there were two different weapons. One was a sword, with the blade being a chainsaw, or chainsword. In the other hand he held a large pistol that could easily take off a persons head. His head was that of a helmet with the mouth stretched into screaming visage. This was a Raptor of Chaos.

After getting a good look at all of them we continued our jog to the tower, after all, it was only two hundred yards more. After we reached the tower I ordered them to remain hidden until I gave the signal. They disappeared without and questions, witch was good. I didn't need the old man to have a heart attack… at least not until I finish telling him.

After making sure that they remained hidden I walked into the tower. I then walked over to the receptionist and said in that new emotionless voice of mine stated, "I must see the hokage." The woman behind the counter looked at me for a minute before saying, "The hokage doesn't have time to deal with demon filth like you." "Well now, and I was hoping this would be peaceful, but you forced my hand." I said before reaching up, grabbing the back of her head, and smashed her face on the table, knocking her out.

After dealing with the bitch behind the counter I calmly walked up to the top of the tower. When I arrived in front of the door to his office, I wondered how I should open the door. I decided to just kick it open.

After my foot met the door, the poor wood broke from the force of the kick. All I could say was, "… my bad." Of course when I walked in, I was subject to the look of disbelief on the man I thought of as a grandfather. After about a minute he managed to stutter out, "N-naruto?" "Yes old man?" "What happened to you?" "Well that's what I came here to talk about."

"Well go on then." I could hear the concern in his voice, probably from the lack of emotions in my eyes or voice. I responded, "Would you put up the security seals? What I must say is private." I saw the old man do a few hand signs and the office glowed blue for a moment.

"Well, now can you tell me?" "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, but first." I then went at speeds rivaling an ANBU and gripped the Ninja that tried to hide in here by the throat. "Hmm… ROOT huh. That old fool, trying to spy on the hokage. Oh well." With that I broke the mans neck.

After looking back at the hokage I saw the look of surprise on the old mans face, that and slight fear. "Well now that that minor annoyance is dealt with, I can proceed." After seeing the man nod his head I recounted to him what happened less than thirty minutes ago. (See chapter 1)

After I finished he looked at me in slight awe and fear. Before he could say anything I stated, "Before you speak you should know that, I already knew about the Kyuubi and my Father." Again the look of shock was on his face be fore he asked, "How long have you know, and when were you planning on telling me this?" "Well, in order since I was four, and when you told me."

He looked at me with sad eyes before saying, "Naruto, I did not tell you who your father was to protect you." "I already know old man, after all, we don't need Iwa knocking on our door do we?" I asked with minor humor in my voice. Then my face grew serious, "I must ask though, when will you tell the council about this?" He let out a sigh before saying, "In truth, that's up to you my boy."

I looked on at him for a minute before standing up and saying, "Well then, call a meeting, I want to be there to see there faces." He looked slightly surprised by my statement but lowered the seals and called for an ANBU. When the nin arrived he looked at the hokage and asked, "Is there a reason the receptionist is out cold?" After he said that I raised my hand and said, "That was my doing, Gramps you may want to reconsider who you hire in your office."

He just nodded his head before saying to the ANBU, "Go fetch the council members, we have something of great importance to discuss. With a quick 'Hai Hokage-sama" he shunshined out of the office to gather the council members.

After a quick walk to the council room the old man told me to wait out here until he told me to come in. I briefly wondered what kind of reception I would get and figured I would hear at least one person call me a demon. Oh well, if they do they get one chance. I was pulled from my musing by the Hokages voice saying, "You may come in now."

Well here goes, this will be a good test of my self control. I opened the doors calmly and walked in. After about half a second I heard a member of the civilian council yell out, "Hokage-sama why is the demon here!" Before the hokage could respond I shot a bolt of lighting right next to his head before saying, "This is the **whole** council's only warning." Several looked like they wanted to yell out but stopped when they saw the lighting around my arms.

"Now then… let the Hokage speak." He looked at me in silent thanks for me shutting them up, before saying, "Alright then, the reason I have called you all here is because of Naruto her-.' He said be fore being cut of by one member yelling, "So you've finally realized that it must be put down eh?" before he could get another word out I said, "R.I.P." They all looked confused until they heard a scream of pain.

They looked to see the council member who yelled out and saw two scythes with barbs running down it shoved through his chest. Then they turned to the left and right respectively, then pulled and ripped him in half, blood flying into the air.

The creature that caused it looked a little like a praying mantis in shape. Its arms raised above its head witch was full of tentacles. It easily towered at ten feet tall. Its legs bent like a dog, they ended in hooves. I can only wonder how they did not sense it before. After looking at them all it jumped down and walked over to me before turning and looking on at the people.

By now they all had looks of fear on their faces, when one feral looking woman asked/yelled, "What the hell is that thing!" after a chorus of similar statements I answered, "This 'thing' is a lector, part of hive mind or Tyraids as they are more commonly referred to. Also they are under my command, so unless you piss me off they won't hurt you… much"

This shocked the council. After all, one of those managed to sneak into a room full of ninja and not get noticed. Then I said something else that really got them going, "Plus I have ohhh…five army's at my command right here and now." Now they just wore expressions of fear. One of them, a Yamanaka I believe asked, "Are, are you serious?" "Yes." Was my short reply.

Several looked like they wanted to protest my claims, but when the lector flexed its arms they stopped. "Now then, if there are no more interruptions I will explain how I managed to obtain these powers." After seeing that they would be quiet began my tale. (See chapter one) "And that is how I managed to obtain these powers and many more if what the scroll said, now, any questions?"

After a minute a person raised there hand, and judging how he looked pretty bored I figured he was a Nara, asked, "Would you mind elaborating on how you just… know how to do these things?" That was actually a good question. After thinking about it I responded, "Perhaps I gained the memories of my ancestors when I received the power."

This seemed to sate his curiosity, but then he asked another question, "Would you mind telling us more on who these ancestors of yours?" "Not at all, not at all. First I'll start with Cole. He was just a regular man until an incident that killed many and left him with electric powers. After getting used to them he turned to a life of crime and soon took over empire city. Then the beast or Juubi as it is now now showed up and went on a rampage. He teamed up with the Sage of six paths and defeated the demon. He then returned to empire city to live out the rest of his life.

The next one is Demongo. He was… strange to say the least. He had a very sick sense of humor. He was a demon, so yes I am technically part demon, but so is my father." I said before they could talk, "He was able to drain any warrior of their warriors essence, then use them in battle. The first and only time he was defeated was against the samurai named Jack. He managed to escape, but when he returned to his boss, he was killed for his failure.

Before demongo, the world was called middle earth. There was a lord named Saron. He created a ring that would give the wearer untold power. He nearly took over the world, but he put to much of his essence into the ring, so when it was destroyed, he was killed.

Finally there was Jack. He was the oldest, and the most powerful. He was alive before the first man walked the earth. His enemy was a hero. He fought the man only twice, and lost on both occasions. The first he was in his human form, wielding the most powerful sword in existence. The second he was in the form of a dragon. He fell because of one factor, he was to arrogant. He belived that he was immortal. The only thing that allowed him to continue his lineage was the fact that he fused with the hero when the fool donned his mask. So, does that answer your question?"

From all of this information all he could do is nod. After looking at them for a little bit I stated, "I have three request. My first is to change my name to Jack." They all nodded in the positive. "My next two are that I not be placed in the academy until the graduation, and that the slums become my territory." This shocked them considerably. The hokage was the first to recover from the shock, "Naruto, why do you want the slums, and why do you not want to be in the academy?"

"Well, to answer your first question is that my new friends don't like being kept in small places so they want the slums, and second is that my skills would not work well with the ninja lessons so I think my argument rests." Several of the council looked like they wanted to argu, but the hokage just smiled and said, "I approve of all three requests." "Well then I take my leave." I said before leaving the council to stew in there defeat.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Now naruto has control over a very large part of the city. Also, we meet some new characters next chapter so tune in. REVIEW OR LIZARDS LAY EGGS IN YOUR ASS!**


	3. The king gets upgrades

**Me: Well ursineus, he already has full power, its just that he's not going to destroy konoha yet. If he wanted to, he could unleash an army of defilers, carnifexes, and monoliths to destroy them all if he wanted to. Hell, I could make up some crap that looks like a Rhino-Defiler-Dreadnaught had painful sex and made a weapon of mass destruction. Plus, I have reached over 300 views, this means some one must be kicked into the pit of death. Bring him in.**

**Drake enters holding a struggling Sasuke**

**Drake: Where do you want him? **

**Me: By the big hole in the ground, can't miss it.**

**Drake: Witch one, the one by the moat of lave, or the one by the shark tank?**

**Me: You know those are for people who are honorable, put him by the one in the break room.**

**Drake: Ok its done, now get this over with so we can finish the story.**

**Me: Ok (Walks up to sasuke, flips him off and yells) THIS IS SPARTA!**

**(Kicks sasuke into pit filled with rabid yaoi fan girls)**

**Me: Well (NNOOOOOOOO) now that that's done, (THHHHHHHEEEEE PPPPPPPAINNNNNNNN) Lets get on with the show… Drake, hand me my shotgun slowly, one of the fangirls got out**

Naruto's P.O.V One year later.

Hmm, well now that I have my own part of the city, things have gotten very… dull to say the least. The only entertainment I can find is in watching my men fight in the arena I built in the center of my area. Not only is it good entertainment, it keeps my men in top shape. So few outsiders enter this area that my men no longer bother shooting them if the do come, lets me have some fun.

Also over the past year I had changed my wardrobe. I now wore, from what Coles memories said, the outfit of the Reaper conduits. It consisted of a white trench coat with a hood. On the hood, it had a skull like painting on it. The shadow it cast was able to cast a shadow over my entire face. My hands were covered in gloves that were white on

the top and black on the bottom. I had on black pants that went down to my feet. I wore black combat boots that had steel toes.

As I was about to delve deeper into my thoughts, a vaguely rat like shape walked up to me and knelt. He stood at about five feet tall, with a long scaly tail and head of a rat. If not for these you would think him a normal man in baggy clothes. His name was Thall, a Skaven stormvermin. At his side rested his ever present sword, one that had tasted flesh and blood before. He proved that in an all out brawl, he could not only cut a Tyranid, but find a weak point in the armor of a Chaos Marine. It is because of this that he earned the right to be my right hand… rat I guess would the right term.

"What is it Thall?" "Sir." He started in a respectful tone, "There appears to be an intruder at the west side of the compound, I knew you would want to take care of the matter personally." A twisted grin appeared on my face as I said, "Thank you for informing me. Now then I will be off to investigate." And with that I was off like a bullet.

When I arrived in the area that the intruder was I was shocked to see that she seemed panic stricken, but by looking in her eyes I could see that it was not about where she was at all. You see about six months after the incident my eyes became that of when Saron was a big eye on the tower, appearing to be on fire with a cat like slit for the pupil. It lets my see everything about a person just by looking at them. Although, at a distance, I can only see their emotions. But now's not the time to ponder that, after seeing her memories, I felt a kind of kinship with the girl.

Perhaps it was this that saved her life? But at any rate, her memories show pain similar to my own, so I will help her, for now. As I grew near her body, I was able to get a good look at the girl, and might I say that I both enjoyed and hated what I saw. I enjoyed it because she was beautiful, and hated it because her body had several bruises and cuts. She looked to be only one year older than myself. She wore a black shirt and a brown skirt, with a brown trench coat on top of all that. Her hair looked to be a dark purple. With my sense of smell, I could smell snakes on her, but thought little of it. I picked her up and wondered, what could she have done to deserve this?

Anko's P.O.V

Today started like any other. I woke up, got dressed, ate some dango, and headed to the academy to go to class. I was always shunned and hated because of the fact that traitor Orochimaru's gave a curse mark so they all think that I'll go crawling back to him. The only ones that were decent to me were Iruka-sensei, Yuugoa-san, Kureanai-sensei, and hokage-sama.

Because of the fact that I have the curse mark, most of the civilians tend to leave me alone, that doesn't mean the same for the shinobi of the village. "Hey snack 'hic' bitch, were ya fink 'hic' you goin?' "Well if it isn't the village drunks, what do you want?" "We's gunna showz you yer place'Hic'" Oh boy here we go. They tried this at least once a week.

Then they bum rushed me. I was able to dodge them until one of them got in a lucky shot with a kunai on my leg. Hurt like a bitch, but I didn't let them know that. The real down side is that because of that, I got slower, and they finally got me.

They each grabbed an arm and leg and took me down an alley. Then, they started to beat me. I wanted so badly for it to stop. But still, I didn't cry, didn't scream. Then one decided that there might be more than one way to torture someone, and let's say that after that I panicked.

On instinct more than anything else I made a hand seal and yelled, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Then a ten foot long snake appeared and began to attack them. I didn't stay to see what happened. My body was still running on instinct, and that said to get as far from here as possible. I didn't see where it was my body took me, or how long I had been running, all I knew was that I was tired. So, naturally, I passed out.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I brought her to my private med-bay, a little voice in the back of my head was saying 'something else will happen today.' And just as I was about to walk off, a new sound made itself present, the sound that one makes when they hold in sobs. They sounded young. Younger than me by at least a year witch would make her, seven..

I placed the girl that was in my arms down gently as I could, and slowly walked over to the noise. As I got closer, they stopped entirely. That reminded me of how I used to sound when I was hiding and a mob got to close. After taking three more steps, a blond blur tried to run past me only for me to grab its shoulder.

After grabbing her she began to struggle. I was still able to get a good look at her through her body jerking. She had long blond hair, and from how it looks, it might have been a pony tail. She was very scrawny, looking half starved. Her eyes were a deep blue, they looked like they had lost their luster at some point. What really got my attention was the three whisker marks on both sides of her face.

I grew confused, I knew that I had them because the kyuubi sealed in my gut, but why would she have them? After placing both hands on her shoulders, I turned her to face me, and I was torn. Her eyes were sheding untold tears to the ground. Also, now that she was not moving as fast, I was able to see that she wore little more than rags, and was covered in scars and bruises.

I asked her, "Why is it that you weep child?" She looked up at my with fear still evident on her face but answered, "Th-the villagers always b-beat me, a-and w-worse." I understood what she meant by worse, and that just mad me angrier at the foolish villagers. "I want you to tell me your full name, and why you think the assholes treat you like a monster." She looked like she was ready to bust out in tears but said, "N-naruko, Naruko Uzumaki. T-the reason they h-ha-hate me is because they t-think I'm the Kyuubi."

Now the tears openly fell from her face. Not entiarlly knowing what to do, I pulled down my hood and pulled the small girls shaking form into a light, what's the word, oh yeah hug. She didn't flinch away as I thought she would, rather she started to squeeze my waist, hard. After about five minutes, she was able to calm down enough to stop the tears.

She looked at me and asked much clearer than before, "Why are you helping me? No one else bothered to try and help." The last part was barely a whisper, but I still managed to hear. I decided to answer, "Because, believe it or not, I just like you, only I recently had some good luck." She looked at me confused for a second before she saw my whisker marks. She gasped and asked, "How do you have the same birth mark as me?" I chuckled slightly before saying, "Well, I guess you could say that I'm you from another time, you see my name is Naruto Uzumaki, though I prefer to be called Jack."

She looked at me uncertainly before laughing. I have to admit, if someone had told me that before last year I would laugh to. After she calmed down she said, "Either your crazy or I am." I looked at her before saying, "There is a way I can prove it." She looked at me and said, "Fine lets humor the crazy." After she said that I plucked one hair from her head and mine getting a slight yelp from her. After I did that I reached into my pocket and took out an analyzer. How many uses you have, like telling who is who.

After placing both hairs in front of it I turned it on. After several second a voice came from the device saying 'DNA match 99%' the whole time Naruko looked at it confused until she heard that. She looked from it to me, seaming to have an internal debate, though I could tell that she knew, or at least wanted to believe that that she had some form of family. I decided to try a little trick. "Well, if you don't believe me, I guess I be on my way then." As I stood up to walk away, she grabbed my coat and looked at me with big sad eyes and pleaded, "Please don't leave me, I believe you, just don't leave, please don't leave brother." It was with that, that a small part of my dead heart gained just a small spark to it. I picked the small girl up, slung her so that she was sitting on my shoulders, and said, "I would never leave you sis." I was about to walk of when I remembered the whole reason that I was here. I looked down and saw that she was still unconscious. I picked her up bridal style and told my little sis, "Hold on tight." After she clamped her hand on my head I took off like a bolt of lighting.

Unknown P.O.V

I felt a tear in something, and its still there, I fell a great power being emitted by something on the other side. I headed toward the area with the flux and felt drawn to the energy being sent out from the rip. I felt a need for some kind of companion ship, ever since the war and everyone I knew was dead. I walked into the swirling vortex and soon my whole world went black.

Naruto's P.O.V

After making it back to the main compound I proceeded to take the girl to the sick-bay. After placing her on the table, I used the scanner to check and see if there was any injury that was life threatening and learning that she would be fine if she was given rest, I proceeded to settle so that when she wakes up, when Thall walked in. This of course scared my new little sister. Giving her a look that said I would explain things later I looked back to my trusted soldier.

"What have you to report?" He looked at Naruko for a moment before saying, "There are at least three sources of energy, the closest being the most strange." I let out a sigh before standing and asking my sister, "Would you mind staying here and watching her?" She looked slightly sad that I was going but nodded her head anyways.

After leaving the room Thall asked me, "Sir, who were those people?" "Well, one of them is me from another time, and the I have yet to find out." "Oh, that all?" after nodding he led me to the sight of the first disturbance. When we arrived I saw that there was two stone obelisks resting in the center of a large room. One looked to be a heart balanced on a spike with two others curved at the bottom, with four lines separated it into the middle. It was mainly black except for these lines witch were red. The other looked like the other symbol turned upside down, but the spikes went straight out instead of curling like the other one, the symbol was pure grey.

I walked up to the statues and placed my hands on them, after running my hands over the surface I felt an indention in both of them in the middle. I pressed my hands into them, and felt a small amount of power drain into the statues and then two strange girls appeared. One appeared to be made of pure darkness with glowing yellow eyes and long hair, and had a body most women would die over, with full DD cup breasts. She stood at least five feet tall.

The other looked deathly pale with a blind fold on. Her hair was pure white. She looked just like the other except the colors. They both wore a kimono with their colors and the symbol of the statue they appeared by on the opposite sleeve of the other being.

They both looked intently at me, making me more than a little nervous. When I tried to move, their gaze just kept moving with me. "Could you stop staring?" When I said this I could tell that the pale one had a blush that made her pale face shine bright red, the other just looked away.

"Well, now that this is done, lets move on to the other source." As I began to walk out, I noticed that the two followed me. I thought little of it and just kept going. When we left the area I asked, "Where next" "Well we must enter the tombs for this one." "Well easy enough." I raised my hand and a part of the ground lifted up reavelieing an entrance to the catacombs of my Skeletons and Necrons. When we entered I felt that something was off about the feel. Normally, it just feel s like death around here, now there's some unknown feeling.

As I walked the feeling grew, it grew until the walls changed from Necron metal to some type of stone with carvings on it. We came upon a door where the feelings were coming from the most, and opened it. I walked through before it slammed shut on the other three. The first thing through my mind was, 'How cliché.' Then some strange blue… spirit I guess materialized before me. His face was hidden by a mask, and he wore robes that covered the rest of his body. If I looked past the image, I could see a rust colored humanoid machine and a silver four legged machine waiting in the corner.

The specter looked at me for a moment before saying, "So, it seems that my line has survived." This shocked my slightly, after all, how many times does a ghost tell you your related to it. It stared for a few more moments before sighing and saying, "My boy, I have remainded here to teach the last of my line the ways of the force, For I am Darth Revan. I can tell from the way the force bends around you and your memories that by if you simply absorbed me, you would gain my power, so do it." After hearing his speech I reached out my hand and gripped his shoulder. His image faded, and before long, all he left was his weapon, a red bladed lightsaber.

After clipping it to my belt, I walked over to the door and opened it just as those two girls charged at it. I sidestepped as they went crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. I looked at them and said, "Grab those two machines in the corner, they will come in handy. They looked at each other before summoning several strange creatures, the ones the dark one summoned having metal helmets and sharp claws, while the pale one summoned lanky white creatures with thin arms, but all of the new beings grabbed them and started walking.

I looked down at Thall and asked, "Where is the final disturbance?" "Near the woods." Was his reply as we made our way to the woods. When I arrived, I sensed many presences hiding in the trees. Then many glowing red eyes opened and I was impressed by their numbers. One of the eyes jumped out of the woods and charged me. It looked to be a large wolf, but it was on two legs. Its head was flatter than a normal muzzle as well, which led me to believe that this was a Balverine from Jack of Blades memories.

Before it was within five feet of me I raised my hand and the beast stopped in its tracks. Its hands flew to its throat, finding itself unable to breath, soon the beast died from me breaking its neck. As I fell to the ground, a new Balverine walked out of the woods, This one twice the size of the last one and its fur was white. It looked at me with red eyes before bowing its head. I looked at it, curious as to what it was doing.

It raised its head and locked eyes with me, and I saw what it knew. It knew that I was stronger, an Alpha. It saw me as the leader of it. It wanted its clan to fight for me, if for nothing else but to survive. After finishing our stare down, I nodded my head and then it howled, soon followed by many other balverines. After it did this, it returned to the forest, content and ready to serve.

After they ran back to their woods, I turned and said, "Well, lets go back to base."

**Finally (pant) done. This chapter is over 3000 words long, and yes I rushed the end of it. I will say this now, and this might lose me some viewers, but it is a harem story. Also, the Unknown P.O.V, is from bleach, first to guess who correctly gets to ask any one question about the story and I will post the answer. I am still trying to just get the story running right now, sorry if it seems a little slow, ah well later.**


	4. Kings new apprentice

**Me: God damnit.**

**Drake: What is it?**

**Me: look at our total visitors for this chapter.**

**Drake: … Tell me that's not the real number.**

**Me: It is, I am scraping at nearly 1200 visitors, and only SIX GOD DAMN REVIEWS!**

**Drake: This is some major bull shit**

**Me: I know, it pisses me of! Now I need to find a way to vent. (Sees sasuke pulling himself out of pit and begins to beat him with many pointy objects.)**

**Drake: … Ok well let's start and see if he's still beating him after the chapter **

As I re-entered the med bay with the two girls from the statues, I saw that the girl was still out cold, and Naruko was curled into a ball fast asleep. The looks on the faces of the two girls was enough to tell me they were thinking along the lines of "KAWAII!" After about three seconds, they managed to regain their composure after seeing the bruises on several parts of her body. We saw that she was shaking, and a few whimpers from her telling us that she was having a nightmare.

The girls instantly wrapped her in a loving hug, the kind that a mother would give her child when she was troubled. This made her shiver less, but her whimpers still went on strong. Seeing this, I used a technique that I learned from a Yamanaka after they tried to break into my home. I shouted, "**MIND VIEWI NG JUTSU!" **and entered her mind to try to stop the nightmare. I never noticed the girl in the bed wake up as I slipped into Naruko's mind.

Naruko's dream

The scene that was unfolding was just what I thought it would be. It was the villagers attacking Naruko. Of course, some time during the last hour, my big brother instincts kicked in, and of course, I follow my instincts. I drew my sword as I heard her cry out in despair, "Naruto, where are you?" the sound was something that made my vision go red.

I jumped down, the edges of my coat fluttering in a breeze, and swung. The swing removed several of the attacker's heads from their bodies. This drew their attention, and they decided to attack the demon lover. They merely ran into the slaughter. After killing the last one, I turned and said in a voice that had some emotion, "Its time to wake up Naruko." With that the dream began to fade until she was awake.

After I went back to my body, I said with slight humor in my voice, "Who would have thought that killing people in a dream could be so much fun." The two black and white girls then proceeded to glomp my little sister, who tensed at first, then realizing that if I had not attacked them, then they must not mean to harm her. Then we heard a voice ask, "Where the fuck am I?" I looked at the table and realized I had completely forgotten about the girl I had Naruko watch. She looked to be slightly frightened and was, I could only guess, looking for a weapon, which she found in the form of a scalpel.

She lunged at the sharp medical tool and held it in a stance so she could strike back if we proved hostile. Well, I'd rather her not swinging a sharp knife in my vicinity, so I used some of my new powers to take the knife from her. I raised my hand and the scalpel flew threw the air and landed on the palm of my hand hilt first. Of course, this caused all of the people in the room to look at me wide eyed as I said in my emotionless voice, "Now, now, I'm sure we can talk like civilized people without trying to kill each other, can't we?"

Then the girl decided to voice, and by voice I mean yell, what everyone but myself was thinking, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" After waiting for my hearing to return, I answered he loud question, "That was a small sample of the new power that I wield, called the force." She looked at me before asking, "What else can this 'force' thingy do?" After mulling it over in my head I said, "I will tell you if you tell me your name."

She looked hesitant for a moment before answering, "Anko, Anko Materashi." I looked at her before saying, "Well, since you told me your name, I will tell you more about the 'Force Thingy'. With the force, the wielder is able to move large or small objects with but a thought, chock someone with but a motion of the hand, shoot lighting and in rare cases other elements, and to heal and manipulate others minds." With each word I spoke her eyes widened until they looked like dinner plates. Then she appeared to get all starry eyed and practically begged me to teach her, her fear over powered by a child's thoughts of 'That sounds really cool'.

Then she started jumping around while chanting, "Teach me, teach me, teach me." I used the force again to lift the girl up from the ground and held her their for a few minutes waiting for her to calm down before thinking it over. 'Hmm, on one hand if I teach her, I get an ally on the outside, on the other, this could come back and bite me in the ass. Hmm, decisions decisions.' I looked back at her and saw that she was trying to get down, so I stopped using the force to hold her up.

The result of this was her falling flat on her face. She scowled at me, though it looked more like a pout. I then remembered the reason I took her to this place and asked, "Why exactly are you in my part of the city?" First she looked at me with confusion, then remembrance, then fear, and finally awe. What she said next was both expected, and unexpected, "Your that guy who killed all those villagers, Can get your autograph?" Well that was really unexpected. I asked the only thing I could think of, "Why?"

She looked at me and said with venom in her voice, "I HATE the villagers." I looked at her with approval before saying, "You still did not answer as to why you are in my part of the village." She looked down and said, "Some of the villagers got drunk and started beating me, then one of them suggested raping me. At that point I summoned a big snake and ran, I wasn't looking where I ran, so I guess I ran here." By now everyone in the room was shaking, three from rage, and two from fear. Myself and the two girls, who shall now be called Shiro for the white one and Kuro for the black one, were pissed of at the village, while Anko and Naruko were shaking with fear of being in that situation.

I looked at Anko for a moment to let my rage calm down before saying, "Well, it seems that you have lived a life similar to my own, and that is the only reason I am not only going to teach you, but allow you to live in my section." She looked at me for a moment before saying, "What's the catch?" I expected her to not be full trusting so I said, "The only 'catch' is that you can not teach anyone else what I teach you, and you can not tell anyone what you see here, agreed?" She looked skeptical for a moment before grinning and saying, "Agreed." "Now then, we will need to go and get your things from your house, am I right?"

She looked at me and said, "Well I have enough that I can get it by myself, so you can just wait here while I go get them." "That will be fine." She then took off out of the room and began to head towards the door when she poked her head back in and asked, "Uhhh I never got your name… and which way is out of here?" I looked at her with a hidden smirk and replied, "Go through the door at the end of the hall to your right then keep heading forward, and my name is Jack." "Hai Jack-sensei." And with that she took off down the hall. I looked where she was standing and thought 'Jack-sensei huh, I like the sound of that.'

My musings were interrupted by a slight tugging of my coats sleeve. I looked to my right and saw Naruko trying to get my attention. I looked at her and asked, "Do you need something?" She looked at me with slight embarrassment and said "Could I get some new clothes?" After she said that I looked and saw the cloth that covered her barely kept her decent. I looked over to Thall who had been watching the whole little scene and told him, "Take her to get some clothes, take Kuro and Shiro as well." I said their names while looking at them and I guess they got the message.

Before they could leave I said, "Leave the machines here." They both looked and saw that the creatures they summoned were still carrying the two machines we found in Revans tomb. After giving them a quick glance they placed them on the floor and vanished into some portal of darkness. As they walked out I hooked them up to several machines and began to scan their memories while they were being re-booted. And lets just say that even though they were turned off, they still recorded all the things that happened over the last couple hundred years. I can say that I had quite a bit of viewing to do.

Ankos POV

'Oh man I cant wait to get back and start my training' was the only thing that was going through my head as I packed the few things I had that the villagers had not ruined. These things were about twenty kunai, three pairs of clothes, and a picture of Me, Kurenai-sensei and Yugao-san at the dango shop I love. All of it fit into one large backpack that I had incase I needed to hid from the villagers for a few days.

I had just left my apartment and was about to start heading towards his section of the city when I saw two people walking towards me. I was about to run of when I saw that one of them had long black hair with bandages for her outfit, and the other had long purple hair a grey vet and black pants with a black long sleeved under shirt with one sleeve noticeably was missing any form of an arm. They were two of the only people in the village who she trusted, they were Kurenai-sensei and Yugao-chan.

I waited for them to walk up to me, and when they did Kurenai asked me in a frustrated tone, "Anko where have you been? You did not show up at the academy, do you have any idea how worried we were?" I looked at her feeling slightly ashamed in my self as I had completely forgot how worried they got when I didn't show up for something and replied in a small voice, "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei, its just that some of the villagers tried to attack me and I panicked." I decieded to not tell them that I was nearly raped by them for now.

They both looked at me with sad eyes before Yugao noticed my backpack and asked, "Anko-chan, where are you going?" at that I started sweating a little, after all, its not like I could tell them that I was going to get training from a person who killed over a hundred of the civilians in Konoha. Yeah, that would end well. So I lied. I opened my mouth and said, "I going over to a friends house." They both looked at me with a look of confusion before Yugao asked, "Who is it?" I started to sweat a little more and blurted out, "It's a surprise." Oh boy that will get some questions.

"What do you mean by 'surprise' Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked. I started thinking of an excuse and realized that he never told me I could not bring friends over so I said, "I was going to bring you both over, but you have to wear a blind fold." "Why do we have to wear blindfolds?" they both asked. I replied with a slight whine, "Because that's what makes it a surprise." They looked at each other before looking at me and saying "Alright we'll play along for now." And with that they let me tie a rag around both of their eyes and grabbed each by the hand and started to pull them along the path that I walked to get here.

About ten minutes later we walked into an area that I recognized as Jacks territory and kept walking until I saw the same building that I had left from earlier before turning to them and saying, "We're almost there." And with that I walked into the medical room and looked around for him and decided to wait till he got here, although Kurenai-sensei and Yugao-chan were starting to get a little annoyed that we were not moving.

Narutos POV

I was still watching the rust colored droid, who's name I learned was HK-47, memories when I felt the presence of Anko enter the building with two other people, one whose energy felt familiar and one who's was unknown. Wondering just who she brought with her I paused the memories and walked out of the room and saw she had two women in their early twenties with blindfolds on their faces. One I recognized because of the purple hair and the fact the she had one arm. She was the ANBU from when I awakened my power. The other I thought I knew, but could not place it.

When Anko saw me she immediately began to remove the blindfolds from them at the same time. After their eyes adjusted to the light they looked at me with fear. I know why because the Old man introduced me to all the ANBU and Jonin level ninjas. I then looked at the black haired kunochi and saw she had… ruby red eyes. After looking at her for a minute I could tell she was Kurenai… my mother, and it made my blood boil.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger their but I could not think of anything to end this chapter with. Also, from HK-47's memories, he will make some more soilders. I will tell you that they will be his honor guard. 1)Heres a hint for one of them, He has a big sword with an eyeball on it. 2)The other three are bosses from a video game, and they have a type of dance and color in their name. **

**First people to guess who will get one question. That will be my reward for every question in this story. No restriction for the question as long as it stays with the story. Also the above question is two questions, so double the answers if you get it right. I even numbered them. Well now its time to FIRE MAH LAZOR! BLLLAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Goodbye**


	5. Kings minor problem

**Me: YAY! IM HAPPY!**

**Drake: Why? Is it because when you posted this you got three reviews?**

**Me: What? No not that, I believe I have obtained my first flamer.**

**Drake: And that's good how? Plus who the HELL is Drake Merwin and what is this 'Gone' of which you speak?**

**Me: I don't know and I will say this now, Drake is a character I made up, I use the name for a lot of things. Also I am pleased that someone mentioned being frustrated with the ending.**

**Drake: Why?**

**Me: Because that's what I was aiming for. Though I am disappointed no one guessed at who his honor guard will be. Luckily for them I will wait till next chapter before introducing them, so you still have one chance to get TWO free questions about the story. And I mean any thing. Well this has been long so let's get back to the story.**

**Naruto's POV**

As I looked at her with a glare no one could see I was also letting out a small amount of my killing intent leak from my body. It appeared that it only affected Kurenai, which is because she was the focus of my rage, while the other two appeared to not feel anything at all. After reigning in my emotions I looked in the direction of Anko and asked in my monotone voice which, if you listened close enough held anger, "Anko would you mind explaining to me why you brought these two here and who they are?" I already knew who one was but acted like I did not to fool her, and it worked.

She looked at me and said, "Well their my two best friends Yugao-chan and Kurenai-sensei, and why I brought them here, well you only said not to teach what I learned, you never said anything about me bringing people here." I have to give her credit, she thought that through, and I never did say she couldn't bring people over. Before I could say anything else Kurenai yelled out at Anko, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEARNED!" Yugao however probably realized that I'm the one who lopped of her arm, which I assumed was why she was cowering in fear.

Anko looked at Kurenai before saying in a happy tone, "He said he would teach me how to use cool tequniches, isn't that right Jack-sensei?" When she finished she looked at me with such glee barley contained. I responded to her statement by saying, "Yes that is true, I did say I would, and that is only reinforced by how she managed to find a loophole in my rules, no matter how large it was." When I finished Anko was positively beaming while Kurenai had a look of fear in her eyes.

Before Kurenai could say another word we heard a slight whimper of fear come from Yugao. We all looked at the Jonin who was cowering before I said to her, "Hello again, I have been wondering what has become of you lately, how have things been since we last met?" She was still scared, but was also confused, and finally she responded by saying, "T-things h-ha-have been g-good, a-all things considering." I gave a slight nod when Kurenai asked, "Yugao-chan, when have you met _him_ before." She looked slightly at me with eyes that held less fear than before when she said, "I met him one year ago, it was him who took my arm as," She did not get to finish as Kurenai turned to me with rage in her eyes and yelled out in fury, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" She then pulled a kunai and tried to hit me, emphasis on 'tried'. Because the moment she was within a foot of me I grabbed the kunai and said, "You know, metal conducts electricity." And with that I began to pump enough to paralyze her and said, "It's polite to let one finish what their trying to say." Before looking over at Yugao who finished saying what she was going to say before, "As I was saying he took my arm as payment."

At this Anko, who decided to find out why I took her arm before coming to any conclusions, asked, "Payment for what?" She looked Anko In the eye before saying in a small voice, "He took it as a way for me to say I was truly sorry for joining in a mob that was going to kill him, I still remember that… thing that brought me to him." Anko had a look of understanding on her face while I looked at Yugao and said, "You know, if I had not seen your eyes, seen the emotions, you would have died by the same 'thing' that brought you to me. Luckily for you, that was not the case, though I do wonder why you have not received a prosthetic.

She looked at Me before responding, no longer having fear in her voice, "I decided that, since you took it so I could show my regret, I refused it thinking that it would be pointless unless it was you who returned it." I was slightly shocked by her answer, but asked, "And what pray tell, would you give me for this? One must remember that everything has a reason, and every thing has a price." She stared into my hidden eyes before she said, "I don't care what I must give, only when you give me my arm will I feel truly forgiven for my crimes against you." I gave a nod before saying, "I shall think on this, for now however I have many other pressing matters to attend to, so my wraith will lead you to your room where you can explain to your friends what you will learn under me Anko, afterwards I will begin to teach you."

When I finished speaking the serpentine machine raised out of the ground while looking at the three women and began to hover out of the room before looking back at them and giving a motion telling them to follow, which they did with slight hesitation. I watched them walk off. The moment I sensed them reach their destination, I turned to a wall and slammed my fist into it. I buried my hand up to my elbow from that strike. For now, that was all I could do in order to relive my anger. Later I would unleash it all on any poor fool who dared to challenge me. For now however, I had a droids memory banks to scavenge.

Anko's POV

After we left the room, the weird snake looking thing left us in a room that seemed to be on the far side of the building from where we met Jake-sensei. After the door closed, Kurenai-sensei grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look her in the eye before asking me, "Now Anko-chan, I need you to tell me if you know just _who_ this man is, and I need to know what he plans on 'teaching' you." I looked at her confused for a second, but still replied. "I know that he's the one who killed all those villagers last year, and as to what he's teaching me, since he said I could explain, I guess it won't hurt. He said he would teach me how to use something called the force." She looked at me for a minute before asking, "What exactally can this 'force' do." For this I had to think for a bit, after all, he said I could explain to them, but I don't now to what extent. After thinking for a second, I figured that she wouldn't let it go until I told her something to satisfy her. I replied to her question by saying, "Well, he said that I would learn to move large objects with my mind, heal and alter people's minds," When I mentioned that last one she got a strange look in her eyes, probualy because she wants to be the best genjutsu mistress, and that could help a lot.

Before she could say anything I told her, "I know what your going to ask and he said that I can't teach anybody." She looked a bit taken aback by this by I didn't really care. I looked over at Yugao and saw that she looked like she was in deep thought, possibly thinking over what to give in order to get back her arm from the man that took it.

Before I could ask just what she was thinking, a red light began flashing with a loud alarm. That thing that brought us in hovered over to a screen that was on the wall before pressing a few buttons and a view of a large mob of large men in strange armor all looking at Jack-sensei with weapons drawn.

Jacks POV

Well, this is a rather expected and welcome. It is expected because Chaos Marines have a constant bloodlust and evidently the arena was not enough, and welcome because I have a lot of anger to let out from seeing the bitch that gave birth to me. The moment I heard them yell out a war cry I ignited my lightsaber and ran head first into the waiting mob.

It was, in a word, a massacare. There were body parts laying on the ground, smoke rising from the marines that I fried with my lightning, while some of their weapons lay on the ground with no corpse in sight from when I drained their essences. After I finished I looked down and saw that my coat had been ripped and torn in several places, which lead me to think that I need a more imposing look. But that can wait, for I sensed that my new apperentice and sister had seen all that had happened.

I sent out a mental message to Thall telling him to bring Naruko, Kuro, and Shiro to the main chamber in five minutes after gathering Anko, Yugao, and the bitch. I would be their after gathering a new attire.

Five minutes later

I sensed the seven of them waiting in the chamber for me to enter, and decided to reveal myself. I walked out and saw the looks of slight fear and awe on some of their faces. My new apearal consited of a cloak that similar to demongos in the aspect that it narrowed to a near point at the bottom. I still had a hood, but it was not as large as the other one. Now my face was hidden the strange blood splattered mask of Jack of Blades. On my back there were two weapons, a large mace similar to Saurons, and the longsword used by Jack of blades against the hero, The Sword of Aeons, pulsing its ominus glow. Beneath the cloak was my lightsaber and full armor in the same style as Jacks, though you could not see it.

I noticed how Anko seemed to be slightly nervous while Kurenai just kept on glaring at me. Yugao was looking at me with a far off look in her eyes. Kuro and Shiro continued to look at me with the same look as when I first saw them. When I looked at Naruko I saw that her new clothes were a smaller version of my reaper outfit, only she had the hood down.

After a minute, I began to speak, "Well, after that little display, I think its time you two," I say while pointing to Yugao and Kurenai, "To leave this place." Before I could continue one of the many skeletons I have approche and handed me a scroll. I looked at it and saw that it was a summon to the council room. Facepalming, I looked up and said, "Well, it seems I'll be escourting you out my self as I have been summoned." They looked confused but I gave it little care as I began to walk out of the room. I sensed that all of them but Thall began to follow me.

At the council room

By the time we got there Kurenai and Yugao had left. When we arrived the chamber was in an uproar. It ended when we walked into the room, with me walking over to my seat on the clan side. After I sat down I was asked by the old man, "Nar- Jack, why is Anko here and who are these three women with you?"

"Well, I found Anko here wandering around my sector After nearly being raped by some of the nins, and as for Shiro, Kuro, and Naruko, they will be explained when there are less prying ears" No one tried to demand anything from me, so I continued to ask, "So why have you called me here?" At this the other old man with bandages all over his body called Danzo stood and said, "It is the overall decision of the council that you do not enter the academy, but become a sensei to teach the next generation."

I looked at them blankly for a moment while thinking. I had been having the idea of doing exactly what they said, and now I could, so I said, "Fine, but I will only take on those who I see promise in, and will not be pressured into teaching anyone you want." This silenced most of the fools, though as fools tend to do, one opened her mouth. From the bright pink hair I had to guess it was a Haruno. Anyway, she shouted "I DEMAND YOU TRAIN MY DAUGTHER!" After waiting for my eardrums to heal I responded, "I guess I did not make myself clear," I then disappeared and re-appeared with lightsaber drawn and the 'womens' arm on the floor, "I will not bend to your demands." I then returned to my seat.

Now the room once again grew silent. I looked around to see if anyone was willing to speak up, and saw that none of them were going to speak up. I began to stand and I said, "Well if that is all I really must be getting back." I walked out of the room with no interuptions.

When we returned we returned I told Thall to show them to their rooms. I then headed for the laboratory to begin construction on some new men. Hopefully they would be more loyal then some of the other things that work for me.

**Hey again readers, and sorry that I've been away for so long. I just have been really preoccupied with some other ideas I have. With five other ideas going on its hard to concentrate. I just hope I can get another out soon.**


	6. The kings new arrivals

**Me: Well… I have no idea what to say right now**

**Drake: Well there's the question we got.**

**Me: Yeah true, Ok Fayneir to answer your question, while Naruto/Jack is still beyond pissed, he is also one to find ways to crush his foes before killing them, so just wait. **

**Drake: See? Now lets get back to this story.**

It had been a week since I met Anko, Kuro, Shiro, and Naruko, and things have returned to the somewhat normal thing they once were. I had finally finished reviewing the memories of HK-47 and learned of several interesting events that had happened over the years. Things had began to slow back down to the boring pace that it had been before the current events.

I had been wondering of just how to deal with that bitch of a woman Kurenai, and from what I have learned recentily is that she is going to be a sensei for the genin of the same year as Anko. After using my large variety of powers I was able to forsee just who she would pick. I know that she will try to pick Anko, but that is not ever going to happen. I have however yet to find any of the academy students worth taking that weren't arrogant or fangirls.

I had set up drones in the classrooms at the academy to observe the students, but that had proven uneventful. I decided to continue to have Anko and Naruko go to the academy if only to learn about the other students and who could be potential allies. Also Kuro and Shiro had taught me how to summon those strange creatures, though I still did not know the names of the creatures since they do not seem able to speak.

Now, nothing is happening. Of course I know that saying or thinking this will more than likely cause things to happen, which is more or less why I did think it. But, still the only thing going on was an arena match, and those have lost my intrest.

Just as I was take a small nap I felt a rather large power blanket the area. No where near as high as my full power, but it was higher than damn near all my subordinates. Thall came crashing into the room with a worried look on his muzzle, "SIR! Surely you felt that power?" I looked at Thall and said, "Of course I did, I was about to investigate before you barged in." I say his eyes widen at this as he bowed low and stuttered out, "D-deepest a-apologys sir." I simply nodded to him in a way of telling him it was fine before moving in a burst of high speed.

I kept moving until I left my section of the village and went into the woods following the source of the power. When I arrived I saw the old man surrounded by ANBU and Jonin. He looked at me and said, "Jack please tell me that you had something to so with this energy?" I shook my head in the negative and I saw his eyes widen. I looked over to where the energy was being generated and saw that a strange black void like portal was floating above the ground.

After a minute of looking at it, we began to hear footsteps. Many of the Shinobi began readying their weapons and prepping jutsu. I looked at them and shook my head, before I looked back. We began to make out the shape of what looked like a human walking towards us. We _she_ finished walking through the portal many of the Shinobi let down their guards. Fools.

When I got a good look at her I saw that she had a rather nice tan with teal eyes. She had blonde hair with three locks pulled into braids. She wore a nearly full white outfit with black outlining it. The top part covered the whole part of her face below her eyes. It stopped just after her rather impressive mid-drift showing her flat stomach. Her sleeves covered her whole arms and her hands with the fingers being black. She wore a pair of hakama pants that were, again white with black outlines. On her back she had a sheathed sword.

Several of the male shinobi around me had a nosebleed, including Sarutobi. She looked at the Nin's around me with uninterested eyes before she turned to me. If I did not have the eyes of saruon I would not have noticed that her body tensed. I simply continued to stare until I saw that she began reaching for her sword. Her gaze never left me, and the look in her eyes told me that she was not getting ready to defend.

"Before you start to attack," I said, her eyes widening at the fact I knew she would attack, since most would assume she would defend against a more powerful opponent."Tell me your name." She looked at me before saying in a rather calm voice, "My name is Tia Halibel. Yours?" "Jack." I said as she finished drawing her sword that I noticed was hollowed out with only the outline. Also, the sword seemed much longer than the sheath that it was in. I looked over and told the old man, "Leave the area and tell your men not to interfere." He simply nodded before he and the ninja around him reatreted.

I returned my attention to Halibel and pulled the Sword of Aeons from my back, and it began to pulse ominously. The moment I had it in my hands she disappeared in a buzz of static and reappeared behind me. I blocked and pushed her back, deciding to go on defense for a few minutes. She continued to appear and disappear for several minutes, and I continued to block each strike with little to no difficulty.

She teleported about ten feet away from me, and pointed her finger at me. I was curious, but grew interested when a ball of energy began to form at the tip of her finger. I could feel the power emenating from the sphere, and then she uttered the first word since the beginning of the fight, "Cero." At that the attack flew at me. I stood still, and at the last moment, deflected it with a swing of my hand. From where I stood I saw her eyes widen in shock at this.

I looked into her eyes and through the power of both the force and my eyes of Sauron, I saw that she had a power that she was holding back. "You know," I started, "You'll never beat me if you don't go all out." She narrowed her eyes just a fraction before she raised her sword arm with the blade facing the ground and uttered two words, "Ute Tiburon."

This caused a large amount of water in the shape of a heart to encase her. When the water stopped there stood Halibel, only she looked completely different. The most obvious were the changes in her clothes.* The power she radiated was enough to make the Jonin and ANBU collapse, and make the Hokage fall to a knee. To me however, she went from boring to mild interest. She then raised the large blade and pointed it at me, before a large amount of water condensed on the tip before she launched it at me while saying "La gota."

When it reached me I simply cut through the water, making her eyes narrow. "Is that all?" I questioned, "Because if it is, then I shall show there is no comparison of our powers." With that I disappeared and reappeared behind her with her just barely blocking the stab I aimed for her gut, and even then she barely held it back. I did the same thing only from different angles. After about ten minutes of this our blades our locked. In this lock I felt her pouring her power into her sword, removing its potency and allowing the old man and his shinobi to finally rise. Evidently one of the stupider Jonin thought since we were locked he could strike, and charged while drawing his blade and Yelling, "I WILL KILL THESE TWO DEMONS!"

Of course before he was even ten feet from us I simply raised my un-used arm to lift him with the force. While still locked I said, "Well, well, well, it seems that some people never learn when not to interfere." And with that I made a crushing motion with my hand completely crushing him into a bloody paste before throwing what was left of him into a tree. Halibel backed up and lowered her sword before asking, "What you did to that man, you could have easily used it on me, but why didn't you?" As I lowered the Sword of Aeons I stated, "It is quite simple, I was bored. Their's hardly anything of interest going on in the village. Plus I wanted to see what you could do, and while it wont hold up against me, your more powerful than most if not all of my subordinates."

"So this was just a test of my strength?" she asked. "Of course, after all I cant have weak soliders." At this point I had sheathed my sword and her's turned back into the hollowed out blade that she wielded before she transformed. "And what makes you think that I want to become one of your solider's_?" "The fact that your mind is an open book to me. That and I can force you to join me."_ I stated through the telepathic powers I inherited from the original Jack of Blades. Her eyes widened as she heard my voice in her head. "So what will it be? Volintarily, or will I have to force you?"

After a few moments she went down on one knee and said, "I… will serve you Jack-sama" Hmm I like the way that sounds. "Rise Halibel, rise and serve me until your dying breath." After saying that I gave a sharp whisle one of the Balverines jumped out of a nearby tree and landed by me with it's head bowed. "Escort Halibel here to the compound." Was all that needed to be said for it to begin to jump into the trees and jump off towards my sector with Halibel right behind it. I looked towards the old man and gave him a slight wave before I teleported back to my personal chambers.

As I sat in my throne I decided that it was finally time that I met the Nine tailed Fox that was sealed into my naval. I closed my eyes and receded my mind until found my self in my mind scape. From what I could tell I was in a sewer standing before a large metal gate held in place by a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'seal' on it. As I approached the gate I heard the faint sound of whimpering, and since their was only one person other than myself in my mind I knew exactly who it was, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. As this was my mind it was simple to make enough light to see into the cage and what I saw was rather amusing.

The 'Almighty Kyuubi' was in human form pushing _her_ yes her body into the far corner of the cell, all the while staring at me in fear and shaking like a leaf. She had long red hair that ran all the way down her back, and red slitted eyes, and pressed against her head, were to red fox ears. She wore a rather loose Kimono from what I can tell. I couldn't see much else as she was curled into a ball. "W-what do you want?" she asked timidly. "Well, that is rather simple, I want your power, and you are going to give it to me." "A-and if I say no?" she asked, though I could tell she feared the answer. "Well, if you say no then I will force you to give it to me, and perhaps I may one day let you out of this little seal, if you're a 'good' little fox."

When she heard me say that I might let her out, she did little to hid her surprise as her eyes widened and her ears perked up. With obvious hope, and without stuttering, she asked, "If I give you my power, you'll let me go?" Decideing to taunt the demoness I replied, "I never said I would, I said 'perhaps'." Seeing her one possible chance at freedom about to slip away she offered something that made me highly consider letting her go, "If you let me go I'll… I'll follow you without question." With her head bowed in submission, I knew that she was completely serious. "Even it I do let you out, it will take several years, but it will be worth it to have a very powerful subordonite… fine Kyuubi, you have a deal, but I will be expecting your power." She gave one last nod before I disappeared from my mindscape, just missing as she let out the breath she had been holding since I had shown up.

Scene change: location Hokages office

Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a sigh as he was forced to turn down the young red haired woman in assisting them in their cival war. However just as she was about to leave he had an idea, and although it was a long shot, it just might work. "Wait, there is one thing I can possibly do to help." He said to the woman who turned around rather fast to hear what he would say. "I might get my ass kicked for this, but there is a person who might be able to help as he has his own army and has no ties to the Konoha government." He said as he pulled out a map and a seal and placed them on his desk. "Go to the location circled on the map, and present the seal to whoever approaches you. That being should escort you to someone who _might_ help you, though I can make no promises." The woman nodded as she grabbed the map and seal before heading to the door and saying, "Thank Hokage-sama for at least pointing me towards someone who might help."

"It's no truble at all Mei, and I wish you the best of luck in the blood line cival war." As soon as the Mist nin was gone the old man then procedded to pull out a familiar orange book and giggle pervishly.

**Well that's it for this chapter, and sorry for the rather poorly done battle between Jack and Halibel. I suck at describing things, so fights aren't really my specialty. Anyways, next chapter we see Jack military dominance, and there's a timeskip, so we have some interesting things going on. Also I'm looking for a good Deviantart drawer to ilistrate some of my characters that have different designs from what they normally are. Like someone to illustrate Jack or Naruko or Thall. Whoever does this for me, I will be very gratfull, hell I'll do any request you want for this story. I'll make you a character, I'll answer questions**, **whatever. If you do decide to do it, I will provide you with a very detailed description of one of the characters. Incase several try, which I doubt, I'll pick which ever one looks best. Sorry for the long note, see ya.**


	7. The kings might

**Me: Well, I'm finally starting to work on this again.**

**Drake: Yeah, but the way you talk its like you don't update for years.**

**Me: Eh, months can feel like years to a reader. **

**Drake: True, also while we did send an answer to Tough Chick we should tell everyone that the bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi will begin _Next _Chapter.**

**Me: What's with the sudden use of the word 'we'?**

**Drake: Well we are one in the same.**

**Me: True… anyway let's start.**

While sitting on my throne once again bored after the battle with Halibel I decided to have her brought before me to explain just what she was, because I knew for a fact that whatever she was, it wasn't human. Snapping my fingers a skeleton rose from the ground and kneeled before me, waiting for its orders. "Bring me our newest recruit, and do be quick about it." When I finished it rose and walked out to carry out its mission.

Within a few minutes the skeleton walked in with Halibel right behind it. With a wave of my hand the skeleton walked to the corner, but did not disperse. I barely bothered to acknowledge that fact however, and instead focused my attention back to Halibel who asked me "What is it you require Jack-sama?" Looking directly into her eyes I stated, "I simply wish to know just what you are." She looked slightly surprised by this request and before she could respond, a figure approached from my right.

This figure was HK-47, the hunter killer droid that once belonged to my ancestor Darth Revan. I turned to face the rust colored droid as he began "Statement: Master, there appears to be an intruder in the western most courtyard. Shall I remove of this foolish Meatbag?" I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly at that. That courtyard was the only designated meeting place the Hokage or one of his agents could go, and even then they had to have a seal of my own design. Seeing as the droid was still awaiting orders I stated, "HK-47 go to where the intruder is, approach the being and ask to see this seal," I said while pulling out a seal that had a sword with lightning flying from it, "If they fail to produce said seal in under ten seconds you are to terminate the intruder, but if the do have it bring them here. Understood?"

"Statement: Of course Master, oh how I hope the Meatbag fails to have it, it has been to long since I killed something. Signing off." With that he left to carry out his mission. After he left I returned my attention to Halibel and said, "Now, where were we."

Mei's POV

As I ran towards the location that was marked on the map I couldn't help myself from praying that whoever the Sandaime directed me to would help. Because if he didn't then it would be near impossible to defeat Yagura and liberate Kiri from his control. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't realize that I was in the location designated on the map. After waiting for a few minutes I was about to jump off when a strange voice rang out "Demand: Present the Seal of my Master or be destroyed Meatbag. I do hope you don't have it."

I was so surprised that I barely managed to pull out the seal the old Hokage gave me. "Statement: It would seem you have the proper seal. What a pity, I was hoping to see some form of bloodshed. Follow me." As it began to walk off I wondered if coming here was a bad idea, but I followed it despite the feeling.

Jack's POV

After hearing a shortened explanation of what Halibel is and who she used to serve I couldn't help but wonder just how she survived, after all she was stabbed, but she seemed to not want to speak of it. No matter, I would find out in do time. As I was about to instruct Halibel to leave, Anko and Naruko came running in. They both ran past Halibel without showing any signs of seeing her. Anko stopped just a few feet away, while Naruko however ran right up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I'm still unused to such shows of affection, after all, I never received and kind of affection before.

"Hello Naruko… would you let go of me." I said to her. She gave a quick squeeze before letting go and saying, "Hello Jack, what have you been up to?" She asked happily, not bothering to tell me what happened during her day as she knows I have seen it. "The only thing of importance is our new ally, Tia Halibel." As I said her name, Naruko and Anko looked over at her for the first time. Naruko looked rather happy at the prospect of someone else around to talk to. Anko however, Anko had a brief look of… Jealousy perhaps? I had little time to think about this when HK-47 returned with the intruder.

"Statement: Master I have brought the trespasser to you as ordered, however I must express my disappointment that I was unable to kill the meatbag due to orders." I saw the look of discomfort upon the young red heads face at what HK said but I cared little for her comfort. "You were only spared from death due to the seal you presented to HK-47, but I can't help but wonder, why exactly did you come here?"

She flinched under my gaze, but still began with a slight tremble in her voice, "M-my name is Mei Terumi and I have come looking for assistance on behalf of the Kiri rebellion." Before she could continue I cut her off by stating, "And so you have come to me hoping to get my help in the civil war… correct?" With a slight nod of her head she continues, "Should you help us, all of Kiri will be in your debt."

I close my eyes in thought, wondering about what would happen should I instruct my forces to attack. In truth, I was not worried about loosing any soldiers, but I was interested in the reward. "If you can ensure Kiri's loyalty to me, then I will troops to help in the civil war." The look on her face was rather amusing, a combination of shock and awe. "Come with me." I began to walk, giving them little time to match my wide strides.

I walked up several flights of stairs to a large balcony and sent out a pulse of psychic power, drawing many soldiers of all my armies towards the balcony. I gave a brief look back at my 'companions' before addressing the crowd, "Men, machine, alien, and undead, we have waited for many a year for a day to show the true power of the alliance forged by myself between the gods of Chaos, the Hive Mind, the C'tan, the Lich King, and the Horned Rat. This day shall mark when the elemental nations learn to fear the name Jack, and all those who serve him. Today, we go to battle with the forces of Kiri that hide behind the walls of the village." I paused as the assembled crowd let loose several different cries of battle, ranging from shouts of blood, to animalistic growling. When it died down I continued, "When we arrive in Kiri, all within the walls are to be your enemy. You will show no mercy, and you will kill them all, of this I have no doubt. Now go, Go and prepare for battle, Go and ready the war machines, and go prepare for a slaughter." As I turned to face the group behind me, I heard shouts of joy, joy for bloodshed, and joy for battle.

I looked at Mei and saw that she was alittle green in the face from seeing all of the beings that serve me. Halibel look rather passive, having seen strange things for years, while Anko, Naruko, Kuro, and Shiro all looked rather excited. Of course, they lost the look of excitement when I said, "No, you four will stay here." Anko was the first to voice her displeasure in the form of an annoying whine, "BUUUUT WHY NOT?" Looking rather blandly at her I simply said, "Not only will you and Naruko be a hindrance, neither of you no how to fight in such situations." Then I decided to annoy her a little, "Also you can think of it as a lesson in patience." The look on her face as it turned red was rather amusing.

Kuro and Shiro both looked rather down as I told them, "And you to aren't coming because I need someone I can trust to make sure those two don't get themselves killed." Hearing that I 'trusted' them instantly made them perk up and nod furiously. After having addressed those four I turned to Halibel, "I trust that you will be ready for battle soon?" She gave me a quick nod before saying, "Yes Jack-sama" "Good." I turned to Mei who was just now recovering and listened as she questioned, "W-what was that?" "That is but a small taste of the power I hold, now, Thall, HK-47, Halibel, and Mei, I need you all to get close to me." Seeing their questioning looks I let loose a small amount of power I simply said, "Now." Needless to say they moved rather quickly.

Gathering a small fraction of my power, I used my teleportation power. As the blue glow engulfed us, I saw the look of nausea pass over the faces of those who had them. As we landed, I took one step back as Thall, and Mei vomited allover the ground. Giving a slight 'Hm' I merely said, "I thought you would have a stronger stomach than that." Thall simply wiped his mouth and stood, but Mei gave me a slight glare, that is until she noticed where we were. "H-how did we get to Kiri so fast?" "There are many things that I know that you could never comprehend." I looked into the clearing for a few moments, just staring.

Mei was about to approach me, when I said, "There here." I saw a look of confusion cover her and Halibels face, but Thall already had been prepped on what would happen in battle. Then, right before our eyes, portals began to open, gate to the warp. From these gates came pouring out thousands of my men, of all of the races. Giving a quick glance to Mei I told her, "Tell your men to stay out of our way, we wont hesitate to kill you if you don't. She needed no further incentive, as she began running to the rebel's main camp to warn them.

I returned my gaze to the mass of soldiers before me and spoke, "Well, what are you waiting for? We have a war to win." Hearing the shouts as they charged filled me with, pride perhaps? Pride of having the strongest army in all the elemental nations, yes this sounded right. I looked to Thall, HK, and Halibel and said, "Well, do I need to tell you as well?" They all ran off to join the main force.

I looked on as I saw Defilers and Monoliths begin to destroy the wall, as Carnifexs and Rat Ogres tore through shinobi. Doom bells chimed as the undead horde swelled. I could hear the screams of the Kiri shinobi, and smell their blood. It was invigorating. Sure here and there a Skaven would die, or a Tyranid would be killed, but as soon as they did, they got back up, filled with the power of the Lich. Seeing a particularly large group of Nin, I decided that I would also partake in the blood bath.

Warping in to the middle of their ranks, I began to cleave them to pieces. Those that weren't killed by the Sword of Aeons were crushed by the force or fried by lightning. In moments, the 50 some odd group was but destroyed husks. Turning around, I infused a large force push with pure lightning, leveling everything in its path when I released it.

Of course, this was just a ruse to draw out the Kage of this village. And draw him out it did. When the man landed before me, strange staff in hand, I knew from the power he exuded, that he was not only a Kage, but a Jinjuriki. We stood facing one another, waiting for the moment for the charge. The sound of a single drop of blood falling from my blade was the signal. Without bothering to introduce ourselves, merely knowing that we are enemies, we collided. His staff catching my sword in one of its hooks. He struggled to keep me back, while I was barely even trying.

Raising my free hand, I fired a shockwave into his gut, sending him flying. As his body tried to stop convulsing, I gripped him with the force and slammed him into the ground. I then leapt high into the air and began to rapid fire force push after force push into him. As I charged one final push, a pulse erupted from the crater where he landed.

From my vantage point, I was able to see his body begin to bulge, rip, and tear. Finally, the power of the Biju he held consumed his form before a blinding light erupted from him. When the light died down, before me stood the large form of the Sanbi, the three tails. It let loose a Roar that would have sent a lesser being flying, and it also ended all the fighting behind me. Of course, the pause was momentary, and the battle began again.

I sent its tails at me in an attempt to crush me, only for all three to be swatted aside like flies. Grabbing one of the tails, I started to swing the giant turtle around, before tossing him, and watching him bounce across ground. As it rose, I saw it begin to charge an **Imari**, or menacing ball, which only high level demons can gain access to. As I readied my power to reflect it, I felt a substantial amount of power, and while others might see it as a gift, I knew it for what it was.

**Moments earlier Kyubi's POV**

I can't just let him kill Sanbi. This was all that was on my mind. And even though it my fail, I have to try and stop him. As I tried to think of a way to stop him, I thought of one. Perhaps, if I flooded his body with my yokai, his body would freeze long enough for Sanbi to hit him! It was a long shot, but it may be the only way to stop him. So, I pumped all the Yokai I could muster into his coils, hoping to stop him…

**Jack's POV**

It was simple to realize the Kyubi's plan, and even easier for me to take the power. So instead of locking up my body, it was empowered. The **Imari** flew from the Sanbi, but I simply raised my hand, and is stopped moving before it even touched me. Infusing it with my own power, I sent it flying back to the Sanbi, causing a large explosion. I flew over to see the Sanbi, barely holding onto life.

At this point, I decided to use a power that I had yet to use, Demongos ability to take a warriors essence. Shooting the beam from my hand, the Sanbi began to fade, and I felt the power that was once the Sanbi's and… Yagura, the hosts, and made it my own.

As I look over to see my forces kill what was left of the Kiri Nin, and heard the rebels celebrate, I decided that now would be as good as any to punish the little meddler. I closed my eyes and eased into my mind…

As I opened them I saw the cage of the Kyubi, and behind me in prisons, I felt the broken minds of Yagura and the Sanbi. I looked into the cage and the Kyubi, curled into a tighter ball, and shacking in not fear, but pure terror. As I walked closer, her shacking increased. With each step, our surroundings changed, until a sheet of metal suspended over a large pool with shackles attached to the sheet.

Roughly grabbing a handful of her red hair, I pulled her to her feet, ignoring the sounds of pain she made. She tried to pull away, but was met with a sharp slap, the metal of my gauntlet digging into her face. I lifted her of the ground by her hair and chained her to the metal. I lowered her up to her chin into the water. The look of fear in her eyes was absolutely amazing to me. I looked her in the eyes, and said, "This is the price for disobedience." My hand began to pour out electricity.

I lowered my hand into the water, and since this is my mind, amplified the pain she felt. The room was illuminated an eerie red from the lighting, and her screams echoed through out my mind. She struggled to get out of the shackles, making her wrists bleed from her struggling. From time to time she would curse my name, and each time she did I stuck her, repeatedly. As it was my mind, I stayed like that for days, while in truth, only seconds had gone by. When I pulled my hand out of the water, and pulled her out, she flinched away from me. I threw her into the corner of her cage, and left with this warning for her, "That was me being merciful…" The whimpers she made where music to my ears as I left my mind…

**And that's a rap people! How was it? Good? Bad? How did my torture scene go? I think it went well… Anyway, I would also like to advertise my other story 'Evil villains UNITE!' Is the name cheesy? Yes, but basically me and possibly your evil OC will join me in ruining heroes of various movies, video games, and anime. Later.**


	8. King's machines

**Me: *Hiding behind a box* **

**Drake: … What are you doing?**

**Me: Shhhh, do you want the fans to hear use?**

**Drake: It's your own fault for putting this off for so long you know.**

**Me: Of course I know! Too many ideas however for me to focus, to many events.**

**Drake: Yeah well, you could have at least tried to put some work into this.**

**Me: To busy! Had many villainous things to do! **

**Drake: You mean yourself insert story?**

**Me: YES! However, now is not the time for shameless advertising! On with the show!**

I observed the destruction that we had caused to Kiri, and I secretly applauded the work of my forces. At least half the village was rubble, and the other half was burning as I watched. However, this would more than likely be detrimental in the long run for me, after all, what good is an army if they have no home? With a swing of my hand, the fires extinguished, and large amounts of the rubble moved into much more convenient places.

I looked down and found Halibel talking to Mei, and teleported behind them. When they failed to notice me, I let out a small cough. This cough made Mei jump straight into the air while Halibel turned to me and bowed. Giving her a slight nod, I watched as Mei quickly tried to brush off the fear she just felt.

Before Mei could speak, I said, "I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, now you fulfill yours." "O-of course! I doubt anyone would say no after that display!" My gaze lingered for a moment before I turned and said, "See to it that they don't." with that, I began to walk away, observing the various people wandering the streets.

I did not get far before I heard the familiar voice of Thall yell out, "Wait sire, wait!" Turning to see the Skaven walk towards my, he dropped to one knee just in front of me, one hand raised above his head. Clutched in his claws a rather intricate seal that I had not seen in ages. I rather reluctant to believe it, but the fact that it was in front of me left me no other choice.

The seal before me was none other than the Guild Seal, an item used by the heroes of old as a teleporter and communication device. I plucked the ancient relic from Thall hands and held it in front of my face. While the design had changed, it was still basically the same seal. Just holding it caused a series of memories I took from the hero ages ago. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I recalled him killing the Guild master and carving, 'Your health is low' into his forehead.

I quickly pocketed the Seal, before I began the process of rounding up all of my troops to get them back to the base. When they were finally all gathered, the portals opened again, allowing them to return. I glanced back just before teleporting myself, thinking during it all, '_Back to planning then…' _

**Time skip five years**

It seems like so little time has passed in these years. In the time that has passed, several things have changed or occurred. Anko finally managed to be patient enough to move on to the next level of her training, which included mental exercises and swordplay. Shiro and Kuro had both become more… Clingy would be the best word for it. Halibel had returned to her home, some place called Hueco Mundo or something, and returned with several other either monstrous or horribly wounded beings, all of whom had some kind of mask.

Naruko took an interest to the workings of the Warp, and has begun to learn for a… let's just say 'less than willing' teacher. Also that Anbu, Yugao, had been coming through quite often, frequently asking about the Tyranids. Something strange however, has been going on in the Necron tombs, though I do have a few guesses as to what… Also a strange new girl arrived at the Ninja Academy, she seems unassuming enough, except for the energy she leaks, which anyone trained well enough could identify as Yokai.

At any rate, the time to pick our squads had come. I had decided to take on the new girl, Carthrol, as the third genin if only to find out the source of her Yokai. Of course, when the last jonin would that is. Now, I'm a patient man, but being able to do nothing but glare back at Kurenai for two hours was not my idea of a good time.

Finally, the doors leading into the Hokages office opened, allowing a silver-haired man to walk in. His one visible eye was closed as he said, "Yo, sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the…" He stopped as he opened his eye and saw me. He glared at me for a moment before saying with anger in his voice, "Hokage-sama, what is this… thing… doing here." The old man simply looked at him before saying, "He is here to take one a genin team just like you are Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama, you can't really be thinking of letting that thing train anyone, its madness!" Before anyone could say anything else, I spoke, "Are you implying that I am inept Kakashi? Or are you so frightened of me that the thought of anything taught by me could destroy you?" He looked about ready to explode from anger, and looked about ready to try and kill me if the Hokage had not stepped in, "Kakashi, you will calm down this instant! I refuse to have my shinobi trying to kill each other." Kakashi simply mumbled under his breath, not realizing his luck.

When Kakashi stopped fuming, the old man looked to me and said, "Well, now that that's out of the way, Jack, would you mind picking who you would like to have in your squad?" Nodding my head I said, "I will be teaching Naruko, Carthrol, and Anko." The tone I used left no room for argument, however Kurenai just had to oppose me. "Hokage-sama, I refuse to allow him to teach Anko. I can teach her far better than he ever could."

I turned to her and bore my eyes into her own and said, "You claim that you can teach her better than I ever could, however I have been teaching her for the last five years now, and she has learned very quickly, if you were to take her from her training now, It could possibly have adverse effects." Her reply was cut off by the old man who said, "Taking that into account, I approve of Jack's squad selection. Now let us move on." The other's accepted, despite the glares aimed my way.

Ignoring everything else that was going on around me, I thought of the fox. Her power is practically mine, all that's left is to completely subjugate her, though I seldom have the time. I do however have an Idea that just might work. However I can't dwell on that now, since the team selection meeting is over.

Teleporting to my throne, I call for HK-47. When the machine arrives, it says, "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve master." Looking at the rust colored machine I tell it, "In four hours you must go to the academy and gather my squad, kill anyone who tries to stop you." Its eyes brightened when I said that it could kill anyone who tries to stop it. "Statement: I understand master, I do so hope several meatbags attempt to deter me from my objective so that I might finally get a killing spree." Letting out a dark chuckle, I said, "Perhaps you may get lucky and kill half the village, now then be off."

"Signing off master." Was all it said before it walked off to prepare to kill, which I knew was inevitable. That's why I'm sending him after all, one of the few in my control who can and will kill when it's appropriate. As I prepared to enter my inner world, one of the Necron Scarabs flew up to me, which was strange given how they usually just worked on the buildings.

Before I could question this, and emerald green light came from the machine, revealing a green hologram of what looked to be a robotic wizard of some kind. "Hello my lord, your presence is requested in the court." However, before the image could fade, I asked it, "I take it that the Tombs are finally fully awakened then?" It nodded and said, "But of course, though it has taken longer than expected…" It looked off in thought, but I had to ask, "Who are you in the Royal court? Or are you just a messenger?"

It recoiled as if struck and spoke in what could pass for anger, "Just a messenger! I am the Herald of Destruction, and the highest ranking Cryptek in the Royal court!" After its little outburst, it calmed down and said, "As I was saying, your presence is requested in the court." The hologram flickered before fading as the scarab fluttered off, back to whatever task it was assigned.

Rising from my seat, I willed an opening into the Tombs to open. The symbols and glyphs the covered the opening all had a green glow that never accompanied it before. I proceeded down the halls of the ancient corridors, passing a few Wraiths and several Scarab swarms before entering a large open room in which several ornate Necron stood atop several obelisks. The one sitting on the central obelisk was far larger and far more decorated than the other was undoubtedly the Overlord, head of the court.

I gazed upon them before asking, "Why have I been called to the depths of the Tombs, answer me." The Overlord leaned forwards and said in a similar tone as the Herald, "You have been called here in order to discuss the Necron allegiance to you. Now that we have awakened, we have no reason to serve you and to not slaughter you and your minions."

Taking a step forewords, I said, "If you try, you will learn just why the C'tan offered their loyalty to me instead of trying for war. Even after they tried to betray me, they were still crushed, and now serve those whom they enslaved." The Overlord regarded me before replying, "So, are you trying to say that it was you who enabled us to cast down the C'tan and regain our freedom?"

Nodding, it drew a sound from the lord that I could assume was its mechanical laughter. When its laughter subsided, it said, "You expect me to believe that you are the cause of our liberation from the C'tan, and that they feared you? You look like a runt to me…"

I continued to stare down the living machine before saying, "If you have such a hard time believing these claims, then why not put them to the test? I challenge you to single combat." The Overlord leaned back and asked, "Oh? And what are the terms of this challenge? What does the winner receive?" "The terms are simply that no outside force can interfere, and the victor will receive the loyalty of the loser."

Its green eyes flashed as it thought over the possibilities, before standing and drawing its staff of light saying, "I accept your challenge." And jumping down, it left a small crater when it landed, before rising to its full height, which was a head taller than my own imposing form. I drew my own blade, the Sword of Aeons, and readied myself.

It moved with speed that was unnatural for one its size, but it was easily deflected, allowing a lightning charged fist to fly into its gut. I pulled back my hand showing the hole the Overlord now sported in its torso. However the wound instantly sealed shut as the metal turned into a liquid state and sealed it shut.

I did however use the few seconds it took for the wound to seal to charge a large amount of force energy and pure lightning before firing it into the Overlords face. It flew back and landed with a crash. When the dust settled, the Overlord was standing, but an arm was blown off, and it was clear that it would take longer to repair than a hole in its chest. It still held onto its staff, clearly unwilling to go down just yet.

I decided to show them just why I'm in charge, by lifting the Overlord with the force and slamming its metal hull into the several wall, making its hull cave in at several points. Slamming it into the ground one last time, I walked over to it and switched over to my Lightsaber, aiming it at its head. I looked it in the eyes before saying, "Yield to me, and hold your seat as Overlord, or die, and lose yourself to the Void."

"I… yield to you my lord…" that was what it said before it laughed again saying, "I guess I deserve this for trying to challenge a being gods fear." Sheathing my weapons, I ask one last question, "Before I go, what is your name, or title." It sat up before saying, "My name holds no meaning now, my title is Void Bringer."

I gave Void Bringer a nod before I began to walk away, Scarabs already at work repairing the damaged lord. As I left the tombs, I vaguely wondered how much time had passed, but decided I would just find out when I got out. I got out after retracing my steps, and after checking the time, I realized that the four hours had nearly passed. Giving a slight grunt to that, I simply decided to sit and wait for HK-47 to return with the three genin.

**Anko's POV**

Oh man, I can't wait for Jack-sensei to finally come and get us, I mean it's already been five minutes, five minutes that could have been used to learn Force related stuff. Wait, calm down Anko, you spent months learning patience, a few minutes is not going to kill you.

I had been spending the time chatting with Naruko and our new teammate, Carthrol. Something about her seems a little… I don't know weird? Then again, I live with the living dead, rat people, robots, demons, and giant bugs, so I'm not one to talk.

Any ways, the door just opened and the robot, HK-47 walked in. Figures Jack-sensei wouldn't come to pick us up himself. However, when HK called for us, well… "Statement: Anko, Naruko, third unidentified meatbag, present yourselves so that we might leave this place of lesser education, after all, this place won't teach you how to kill properly." I swear that robot sounds too cheerful when talking about death. Plus the tick Carthrol got when he called her 'Unidentified meatbag' was pretty funny.

All three of us stood, and as we walked over to HK, Carthrol walked up to HK and said, "My name is Carthrol, got it?" "Answer: while I do understand that that is your name, unless ordered otherwise by my master, I shall refer to you as meatbag. Insincere condolence: Do not feel bad, you are not the only meatbag, most beings are meatbags." Carthrol muttered out a "Gee thanks…" before mumbling to herself as we walked out.

We quickly notice just how fast people got out of our way, and Naruko couldn't help but ask, "HK, do you know why people are getting out of the way so fast?" Without breaking stride, the machine said, "Statement: Master ordered me to kill anyone who tried to interfere with my objective, the retrieval of you three, needless to say, people tried." Those last words sounded a lot darker than they should have, and the rest of the trip was mostly quiet, well if you don't count HK's gears turning.

When we finally arrived, HK announced, "Exclamation: I have completed my objective Master, and I am pleased to say that fifth teen point five people tried to hinder me." Ok, I'll bite, "What do you mean point five?" HK turned to me and said, "Explanation: the point five derives from a not fully formed meatbag, do you understand?" I was slightly shocked by that, if what he said is true, then he killed a pregnant woman.

Before I could say anything else, Jack said, "Excellent work HK, your dismissed." "Affirmative master, signing off." Was all the death machine said before walking off. Jack turned his attention back to us, and I couldn't help but shiver in excitement as I waited to find out what he would start teaching us. From what I could tell, Naruko was shaking to, but Carthrol just kind of standing there. Oh well, I guess she deals with excitement differently than us.

"Well," Jack started, "I might as well introduce myself for the new girl's sake, so listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. I am Jack, leader of the forces of Chaos, Necron, Tyranid, Skaven, Undead, and many others. My word is law. To defy my word is to suffer a punishment. Ask Anko and Naruko if you want to know anything else. For today I will let you three settle and grow accustomed to each others presence. Tomorrow, you three are entering hell."

Well that doesn't sound ominous at all, well, since we have this one last day of doing whatever, I figure I might as well show Carthrol the ropes. After all, not following the ropes tends to get you killed.

**And that's it, at almost three thousand words. Don't forget to look at 'Evil villains UNITE' always accepting new members. Also, I'm looking for a cover artist since that new image thing so, contact me if you're interested. Also I have decided to take minor OC's, just as side characters, like Chaos marines or something. So uh, go think about that.**


	9. AN

**So, I know it's been awhile since I last did anything with this story, and I know that you all probably want to cause at least some minor physical harm to me. I understand your frustrations, however, I have good/bad new regarding this story. You see, this was my first story of any real regard, and I love this story. However, looking back at it now makes me realize how many chances I missed, and the number of mistakes that were made. I also realized just how many things that just... well weren't needed to be honest. Like the Balverines, I mean I used them, what once? Plus, the first three chapters could have all been just one long chapter instead. So yeah, sorry for the inconvenience that this may or may not cause, and keep an eye out for the new updated version of King of Evil. As always though, I'm more than willing to listen to any new ideas that anyone has, just leave a comment or PM me, and I'll take it into consideration. **


End file.
